Maddie&Zack
by BBShipper
Summary: Zack's teasing leads to his biggest dream coming true.Disclaimer:I dont own TSL or any of the cast members.I wish i did.


"Hey sweet thang" Zack said as he approached the candy counter in the Tipton lobby greeting Maddie in his usual way,she couldnt help but smile."Hey Zack how was school today?she asked."Heh it was ok i guess but i got a d on a math quiz and it needs signing sooo i was kinda hoping you'd fake my mom's signature for me" he said smiling a big cheesy grin hoping she'd help him out."I'm sorry Zack i couldnt do that,your mom would freak out if she found that i did it for you she might even tell Mr Moseby,it could cost me my job!She finished trying to catch her breath."Ok ok calm down i'll just find somebody else"he replied."Well i need to get back to work now Zack we can talk later ok","yeah yeah ok little miss i never break rules"Zack said sarcastically as he started walking away."Huh?"Maddie said raising her eyebrows at him."Hey goody two shoes"London said as she sauntered towards them,ooh make that goody ugly two shoes anyway gotta go get ready for my date so toodles"and with an air kiss in Maddie and Zack's direction she was gone.

Maddie slumped into a comfy chair "is that all people think of me?"she asked with a pout,Zack sat on the arm of her chair."I was only joking Maddie besides there's nothing wrong with not breaking rules and stuff" he said hoping it would make her feel better.Suddenly Maddie pulled Zack closer whispering into his ear,he could feel her hot breathe on him."Meet me in the storage closet at 11 and i'll show ya i can be a bad girl"She pulled a sexy fake shocked face gave a seductive smile before walking off leaving Zack still in shock in his seat.As Maddie left Cody arrived in the lobby"Zack Zack helloooo dude whats up with you?Cody asked waving a hand in front of his twin's face,Zack snapped out of his daydream"oh nothing nothing i'm fine great actually...um can you cover for me tonight i'm meeting...a friend"Sure Cody answered,how long you gonna be out for?"Dude i have no idea"Zack responded still hearing Maddie's words echoing in his head.

At 9:30 Maddie started to get ready,first a sexy red thong from Victoria secret,then of course there was the matching bra.She then decided on a short black skirt with a low cut red top and some hot heels to complete the outfit.5 minutes to go she thought to herself as she closed the storage closet door behind her,wow this place is smaller than i thought she said to herself,oh well guess i'll just have to make it work.At 11:01 Zack nervously opened the closet door,Maddie got up from her space on the floor and removed her jacket.She took a quick glance at his pants and smiled,nice to see you too she giggled.Zack's eyes were fixated on her breasts,hey im up here she coughed."So Zack hmm how am i gonna prove you wrong?she said seductively before locking the door,his eyes travelled all the way up her body taking in how beautiful she was and how much effort she'd put into her outfit.Wow Maddie you look amazing he managed to whisper,she smiled thanks but i dont know why i tried so hard i feel so overdressed maybe you could help me with it she said already sliding off her heels.Oh boy Zack thought,i've wanted this for so long.He quickly sprung into action backing Maddie up against the wall pressing his body to hers roughly kissing her glossy lips,she wasted no time in responding wrapping her arms around his neck and slipping her tongue into his mouth,the kiss was deepening when she pulled away.Zack looked at her extremely confused,she laughed before pushing him to the floor saying "hey i'm trying to prove something not you"She then climbed on top of him straddling him before restarting their kiss,groaning into each other's mouths and running their hands through each other's hair.

"Your overdressed"she moaned,"so are you" he retorted.They both desperately ripped off the other one's clothing until their naked flesh touched,Zack began to explore his perfect girl's body.Planting kisses on her breasts before working his way down lower,he ran his hand slowly up her thigh before spreading her legs slightly.Maddie bit her lip as he started to slide his fingers inside of her she tried not to scream as he got a rhythm going,after he'd finished she decided it was time to take control.She flipped him over so she was on top she slowly lowered herself onto him putting his hands on her hips as she started to ride him,it didnt take long for them to get a pattern going.They were groaning and moaning uncontrollably then they hit their edge in unison screaming out each other's name.They lay side by side getting their breath back,"sooo"Maddie said "has that changed your mind then?""Definetly"Zack replied"but i'm guessing it was just a one time thing to prove to me your not as innocent as you look cuz i mean as if you'd ever go out with a guy like me""Aww Zack dont say that i do like you,i like you a lot i have done since you first started flirting with me but news travels fast in a place like this,i wanna be with you but it can only stay between us"she said."Mmhmm so technically i'm assuming this closet will be getting a lot of use" he cheekily replied raising his eyebrows.Maddie laughed before replying"of course baby""Ahh i love you Maddie Fitzpatrick or should i say my sexy little bad girl"he retorted before pulling her into his arms."Sooo about that math quiz"


End file.
